


paper cut

by lordofthunders



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, i’m not sure when it’s set, this is my first AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthunders/pseuds/lordofthunders
Summary: uh, i’m not really sure what to put but basically thor gets a paper cut and bruce can’t help but laugh.





	paper cut

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post, hope you enjoy the fluff

bruce’s lab was his safe place. he spent hours each day working on his projects by himself with no distractions.

then one day thor was crying in his lab. he didn’t have a key or anything, so how did he get in there? 

bruce carefully walked up to his boyfriend, and slowly sat down next to him.   
“hey, what’s wrong?”  
thor sniffed, and held out his finger. on it was the smallest paper cut.   
bruce couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriends pain. this was a man, no god, who had been stabbed multiple times, has his eye ripped out and carried in like normal, but the one time he gets a paper cut, he bawls like a baby.

“babe, that’s a paper cut”   
“but bruce it hurts! why does it hurt?”  
“because in your finger there are a lot of nerve endings, and when they get cut they send a pain signal to your brain. that’s why paper cuts hurt more than, say, loki stabbing you.”   
thor looked at bruce, and seemed pleased with the answer.   
“how did you get the paper cut?” bruce wondered  
thor reached behind his back and pulled out a handmade card that said ‘world’s best boyfriend’ on it. bruce took the card and read what was on the inside  
‘to bruce banner  
you have helped me so much over the past couple of years, and helped me move an entire planet onto earth, thank you so much and...’  
bruce looked at thor, but before he could speak thor pulled out a little box.  
“bruce, i don’t know what i’d be like if it wasn’t for you. knowing my luck i’d still be on sakaar and all my people would be dead. i want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he got down on one knee, “i’m not sure how this works so i had to ask tony, but dr bruce banner, will you marry me?”  
bruce was speechless, so he nodded, which thor took as a yes and slid the ring on his finger. 

they were going to get married, and they were overjoyed to have something good to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> add me on insta if you want to talk thorbruce stuff with another stan @odinsonbanner


End file.
